1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate an organometallic compound and an organic light-emitting device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices are self-emission devices that have wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, and short response times. OLEDs also exhibit excellent brightness, driving voltage, and response speed characteristics, and produce multicolored images.
A typical organic light-emitting device may include an anode, a cathode, and an organic layer, wherein the organic layer is disposed between the anode and the cathode and includes an emission layer. The organic light-emitting device may also include a hole transport region between the anode and the emission layer, and an electron transport region between the emission layer and the cathode. Holes provided from the anode may move toward the emission layer through the hole transport region, and electrons provided from the cathode may move toward the emission layer through the electron transport region. Such holes and electrons may be recombined in the emission layer to produce excitons. These excitons may change from an excited state to a ground state, thereby generating light.
Various types of organic light emitting devices are known. However, there still remains a need in OLEDs having low driving voltage, high efficiency, high brightness, and long lifespan.